Headaches or Heartaches!
by anime18lovergirl
Summary: "Freak'n idiot girl think'n she could correct me." Raph grumbled out. He placed his foot back down and walked on within the sewer.His mood had sunken into the darkness of his freak'n soul. That stupid girl that he had met was still in his mind. Why had she been such a such a know it all and bossy girl. Gah he hated girls like that!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting that rude boy!

_**So this idea was floating around in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it! That is intill I placed my idea onto this here website! :) But yeah I really couldn't stop thinking about intill I posted this! So I hope you enjoy this here story!**_

"And that is why Shakespeare was such a…."The 50 year old man looked around "such a, what do you children say know and days…Oh yes um "cool" man." He finished with air quotations chuckling a bit. A surround sound of snickers came from the class, at the teacher's attempt of saying a word that they would likely never say. Lisa chuckled with the other students as she jolted down that funny note onto her paper.

She glanced up to see her English teacher bring up his meter stick to silence the class. He looked around to make sure the students were silent before continuing his speech about the "cool" guy.

Lisa was a girl of about 5'1. She had long dark brown hair that if untouched would look so limp and plain dead. Her eyes almost nearly matched her hair but of course they had the light of life. She had the creamiest light brown skin that was to die for. She had to thank her rich Mexican roots for that. But none the least she had her duties of being the top of her class and having her life charted and measured in everything. She couldn't plan anything without checking if she had anything planed or if there was room for whatever she wanted.

Lisa smiled fondly as her teacher began explaining about Shakespeare with added details. She wrote down more notes with added questions for later while she studied. It was always good to be at the top of your game.

If you didn't write notes with added questions on the side well that would put her on the bottom. She brought her high lighter out and highlighted some important things she thought she would need to know. "Class is dismissed."Her teacher said.

She put the cap back onto her highlighter and got her things to pack up to leave. A light tap on her left shoulder made her pause from her packing to look up at her friend Paula. The girl had short blonde hair with dazzling blue eyes hidden with her bangs. Lisa smiled brightly up at her. "What's up Paula?" She asked grabbing her things.

The girl besides her only let out a response likes "nothing". As she always only talked with a single word to everything expect for when she had to talk in front of the class. There was a problem there.

Lisa grabbed her bag pack and lifted it to her shoulder. She was going to be late to her work if she didn't get moving. Paula followed Lisa with a binder in front of herself. Lisa waved goodbye to her English teacher as she walked out of the classroom as a shy Paula followed her. "You know next week's test on the life of Shakespeare, right? "Lisa asked Paula.

Who nodded her head in response? Lisa only guessed she was listening to her talk. It's not that she didn't enjoy her friend's presences. She hoped for a different response then a nod or a single word. Lisa shrugged her shoulders and continued down the hall with her silent friend.

They reached the end of the hall to the big double doors. The students poured out of the school through these doors. The two friends here were to be separated from each other since Lisa went one way and Paula went the other way. Lisa waved at her then she walked through the doors to get outside. It was rather chilly outside which was weird.

The weather man had said it would be sunny all through New York today. _"Damn weather man and his lies of the weather!"_ Lisa cursed in her mind. She really hated it when things didn't actually go the way it was supposed to. Lisa sighed and wrapped her arms around her body to get a bit warmer. She was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt with one of the power rangers on it. Also she wore tight black jeans with regular off the brand shoes.

She walked down the steps of the school and made her way to the sidewalk so she could get to work by a taxi. As she made her way, as planed in her mind, a slip of paper fell from her pocket. "Oh, no!" She gasped out reaching out for that slip of paper. It glided through the air as if it seemed to be teasing her. She couldn't believe her luck! She looked back to see if any taxis were still there but none seemed to be present.

She bumped into some people, apologizing, as she ran after that stupid paper for she never….ever leaves anything behind. Lisa almost had it at the tip of her fingers before body slamming into something huge and hard. It felt like she hit a pole? Or a wall? She fell back onto her bottom grabbing at her chest. It really hurt. She looked across to see man in a trench coat. His back was to her sadly so she couldn't seem clearly.

"Um sir are you, okay?" She asked standing up wincing a bit from the pain that came from her chest area. She walked towards him reaching a hand to him. "What cha thinking, girl?!"Came a thicken Brooklyn accent boy?! A BOY? Probably around her age? Lisa blinked rapidly before pressing a hand onto her chest. "Me!? What are you thinking just standing there?" She accused pointing a finger at him. The boy stood up slapping at his lap to get the dirt off of there. Lisa watched as he stayed turned around.

"Yeah well girlly if ya hadn't been run'n around like one of does damn chicken with no brain-"Lisa cut in before he got too far with the misused metaphor. "It's not without a brain but a head." She told him with a wave of her hand. "What?" He asked. He was still turned around. Lisa crossed her arms over her chest in angry. "I said "It's not a brain but a head." You used it the wrong way." She said matter factly.

The boy snorted in response. "Look princess I've gotta get going." He said in his ruffed Brooklyn accent voice. Before she could say anything he ran into a dark alley disappearing from view. Lisa was caught from following him to stating the things she hated about that boy! But just like Lisa would she only thought about the dislikes of the boy making her way back to the side walk for a ride to her work. Forgetting about the piece of paper that she had chased after, that lead her to knocking over that silly boy.

Her mind couldn't stop thinking of the boy that made her angry with very ounce of her being from just meeting him.

On the other hand the boy in question had landed on the floor of the sewers. He started to frown more when he landed on something soft and putty like. He grumbled when he placed his foot on the wall of the sewer and scraped his foot to get the "putty" off. "Freak'n idiot girl think'n she could correct me." He grumbled out. He placed his foot back down and walked on within the mood had sunken into the darkness of his freak'n soul. That stupid girl that he had met was still in his mind. Why had a she been such a such a know it all and bossy girl. Gah he hated girls like that.

Well he didn't know many girls or females to actually compare that mouthy girl to. Okay in fact he didn't know any girls but a woman named April who he thought was pretty cool. He walked briskly with clenched fists at his sides. He couldn't believe he had gone up there in broad daylight to see if the new magazine at that little stand was there. He just couldn't wait for it to be thrown in the gutter. Literary in the gutter.

He walked up to a wall and grabbed one of the four pipes pulling it down and watched as the wall moved upwards to let him in. He walked in fast and saw the wall slide back down to make it seem nothing was there.

The sound of video games was heard throughout the home and also the yelling from Mikey. He walked towards the kitchen to see Mr. Fearless and Don sitting at the table a cup of coffee in their hands. Raph walked to the fridge and looked to see if anything was in there for him to eat. "So you went out today again?" Asked Leo. Raph only responded with a grunt to his brother's question. "Well what for? Isn't it still light out?" He asked. Raph hated answering to asking questions. So why would his brothers even try?! He slammed the fridge door closed and looked over to his brother in blue.

"Well I knows that Leo! I aint stupid or anything."He said trying to get his feelings under control. The red turtle waited for his older brother to say something but nothing came from him so he turned back around to gather the things and run out of there before another argument brewed. But he didn't run! Nope he walked out with his swagger way stopping to get a cup before leaving the small kitchen area.

Gosh he hated when his brother wanted to know things or to correcting the hell out of him. Raph sat on the sofa next to his kid brother Mikey. "Awe come on dudutte so not fair!"He yelled out punching on the buttons of the PlayStation 3 controller. A girl's voice answered back with a vengeance making the orange turtle redden up in embarrassment. "Hey,so uncalled for." He said back to the voice. Raph watched him play for a little more before his mind wandered off back to that girl! The girl he had just met up there on the streets. He hoped she hadn't seen anything or more like any of him.

That reminded him of something else also! He grabbed the trench coat that was slung over the arm rest on his right side to take something out of the pocket. It was small in his green three digit hand. He examined the piece of paper closely before opening the folded side and taking a glance. Inside the paper was a written page number from a book called "Jurassic Park". Also besides the page number it read homework for the book club. He took another glance over the paper before crumpling up the paper and throwing at Mikey who yelped in surprise.

"Don't do that dude!" He said before going back to the game. Raph watched the paper stop rolling to land on the floor near his feet. It's not like he was going to meet that girl again without relieving himself to her. Right?

**_So was it good?_**

**_And did ya like it?_**

**_Please do leave a comment and also please have a great day!_**

**_And the next chapter I'm working on it so freak'n hard! So that you'll get it sooner! :)_**

**_So see ya till next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Working night shifts!

_**So here is the second chapter to my RaphXOc story! I hope it is to your liking! And also I fixed the whole Raph and Ralph problem from last chapter! I would like to thank whoever left that comment thanks because I don't mind if someone leaves a worried fan like comment about something that is wrong with either my characters or the way I may have typed something wrong. So please I don't mind the comments! Have a nice day! And enjoy this chapter!**_

Lisa licked the pads of her fingers and flipped to the next page of her book she was reading. She was at her job right now reading one of her school books to be well on her game for tomorrow's class but something was missing from her person that she couldn't really pin point. Maybe it was her bookmark? Or maybe it was something else but it did really feel very important like a paper? Lisa sighed before returning to her book about Shakespeare. She was almost done when her boss called for her. "Lisa um come over here and kind a well clean this miss up." He, tried to use, commanded. Lisa folded the books page and then walked from behind the counter to where her boss was located at.

Her boss was a rather odd character. Maybe it was the look he would throw to people or maybe it was the way he dressed and looked. He was really tall with a shaggy blonde haircut that hid his face from anyone. He had a sick pale skin color and his eyes always had bags underneath them making his pretty green eyes seem like some kind of green murky mud. Plus he always seemed to be dressed in baggy clothing that hid the either slimness or maybe a fat tummy. "Just you know clean up the mess and then well just chill after." Also he was what 4 years older than her. Still a kid at heart she would say sometimes. "Yes, Alex." She said with a sigh before bending down to pick some spilled comic books.

This was just her part time job so that she could save up to go to that university she always wanted to go to. And so she wouldn't end up like Alex who still lived with his granddad. Alex walked from her going to the hero comic section. She picked up the final comic up and placed back to where it belonged. With that done she made her way back to the counter to finish that chapter up-Wait now she remembered something along the lines of a chapter. Something that would have been written onto a small piece o—

Lisa froze in place at the sudden realization in what she was missing and why it was missing. She hadn't thought of that idiot since last , week, she saw him. His rudeness, angry issues and the way he acted as if it were her fault she collided into him. That wasn't her fault at all! She hadn't noticed that her fingers had curled inward and her face had a slight frown. Damn that boy for making her forget about her homework! Which was probably due tomorrow but she wouldn't know because it was on that paper! Lisa shook her head to get rid of that idiot's voice and image from her brain. A sound of a tiny bell ringing caught her attention from any of those thoughts about that idiotic boy. She looked to the tiny light at the counter that was blinking. Usually her boss would grab whatever comics that were ordered over from where ever and go to the back to deliver to someone. A someone she never really cared to meet because she wasn't allowed to meet that someone. She glanced towards the hero section were her boss had gone. "Um Ale-" The tiny bell rang again the light blinking faster. She sighed and walked over to the stack of comics. She grabbed them and placed them in the box next to the stack and prepared to go the back of the store.

With the entire comic's in the box she grabbed it and walked around the counter towards the back. She moved the curtain with her arm and walked into the back. The back room had stacks upon stacks of old comics to opened old boxes. It was old and dinky room with a light bulb that was swinging back and forth. She walked deeper into this dinky room towards the wooden door. She picked up her leg a little to walk over some trash. Then she wrapped her hand around the door knob and pushed it open.

It was dark outside the only light there was, was from the wall lamp outside. She pushed the door wider and walked out the room to the steps outside. She gripped the box tighter looking around the alley for the customer. She swallowed thickly. "Um hello I have your box here full of comic's." She announced. Nothing was said back to her but the silence of the night. She looked around again before placing the box down on the ground. Maybe the guy was shy. "Look if you're shy I'll just leave this right here."She told the customer. If he was there.

With that she shrugged and walked back inside not knowing she had 4 pair of eyes on her.

Raph couldn't believe his luck. Ha right "luck". He watched the girl closely as she tried to find them but with no such luck on her part she left back inside. "Wow dudes I didn't know that Alex had a girl working for him." Came Mikey quietly as to not draw attention. Thank god he grabbed Mikey in time before the orange bandana idoit strolled right up to her. If Mikey had then fearless would have told their father then things would lead to much more heated things. Raph let go of his brother and watched as he jumped doing a front flip landing right near the boxes. Raph rolled his eyes. "Hurry it up Mikey. Quiet the dance'n and get the damn comics." He said stepping out of the shadows towards Mikey who was bouncing around like some kind of acrobat person. Raph shook his head. Mikey stopped and walked coolly towards the box. "Ah come on Raph its fine. No one's around so chill." He said waving his hand at him lazy like. Two things to never say to Raph 1) its fine! Nothing is never fine in his book. 2) Never say for him to chill.

Raph pounced on Mikey grabbing him around the waist. "Hey break it up." Ordered Leo behind them. But all Raph saw was Mikey's smug little smile in his head. He grabbed Mikey's head and brought his fist down on his skull rubbing it hard. Mikey yelled out for him to stop but Raph continued laughing evilly. "Just chill out, little bro."He said back to Mikey.

A small gasp made him stop what he was doing. "Guys!" Hissed Leo as he emerged from the shadows followed by Donnie. Raph let Mikey go and turned around fast Sai's out pointed ready for action. His eyes widen in making eye contact with the girl. She had a comic tightly held in her hands. Her eyes were wide as his. She didn't lose any kind of eye contact as his other brothers were now behind him.

She tried opening her mouth to say something but she only looked like a fish out of water. "Lisa stop I-" Alex the ever silent man came running outside next to a still speechless Lisa. He looked in-between the mutant turtles and his employ. He looked to the floor in shame. "Oh gosh."He said. Those words finally broke the spell of Lisa's ever present silence and awkward face. She looked to Alex her face in mere fear.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked quietly. Alex looked to the brothers. Asking for some kind of permission. "Look girlly if ya have something ta says. Why don't ya look ova here." Came Raph. He actually enjoyed her shivering in fear. It made her snobbness disappear replaced with that cute face of hers right now. Lisa looked over to him with a glare. "If you're going to order me around say your sentence correctly." She snapped out but then covered her mouth quickly with her hands.

He blinked in confusion at the girl's sudden change in attitude. She looked at Raph with her eyes wide again. "I'm talking to a 5 foot turtle. A turtle with kitchen knife's." She muttered through her hand. Raph felt a vein pop out when Mikey chuckled at what Lisa said.

"I'm not carrying kitchen knives girl. Their called –" "Raph that's enough." Leo ordered stepping next to him. He watched his brother walk calmly towards the girl and their friend. He eyed the girl as she backed away from the approaching turtle. "Look we mean you no harm." He said calmly raising up his arms. The girl looked to Alex for help but he didn't say anything but chew on his bottom lip. Leo made it the edge of the steps. Raph watched the girl start to shake as she backed up to the wall.

Would fearless hurry it up? It was annoying just watching the girl look like that. Was it their fault for looking like the way they did? He wanted to just go up to the girl and yell at her for having that face. He clenched his Sais tightly in his hands. "Hurry it up Leo! Would ya! We gots better things to do then deal with trying to calm down dis girl." He said pointing his sai's tip at her angrily.

Leo looked at him with a glare. He returned one right back at him. "Raph cool it. Its not her fault." Came his other brother behind him. Raph looked at Donnie with a glare his face etched with angry. Donnie swallowed hastily waving his hands a bit in front of him. He shrank back in fear. Raph smirked and turned back around to Leo. "Raph just calm down this girl is in shock. We need to show her we mean no har-" "My name is Lisa." Said a small voice.

The two brothers looked to the girl that spoke. The girl looked at both of them before looking to Alex who shrugged. "Um okay Lisa um just give me a minute. " Leo said smiling abit. Raph watched the girl nod her head in response to Leo.

Lisa watched as the two turtles started to talk in hushed voices. She didn't quite understand if this was real or just her mind playing tricks. "You may want to take a seat babe." Said a voice right beside her. She jumped in response looking to the right of her. One of the turtles who she walked on getting his head rubbed was standing next to her. He winked at her before sitting down. She inched away from him. "Alright." She muttered out. Her brown gaze shifted from the turtle to the other two. She was still freaked out about the talking reptiles but now that she saw them arguing and talking she felt maybe abit less weird about them. "Well I didn't ask for ya too." Roared the kitchen knives holder.

She jumped back in shock. He could yell really loud. She watched as he jerked his shoulder out of the other turtles hand. More hushed voice argument as Lisa just watched. She should just sit down and watch just like the one next to her said. Lisa sighed sliding down to the floor. She just wanted to go back inside and forget this ever happened in the first place.

"So babe just to let you now I'm Mikey." Lisa turned to the greeting voice. His Hand was held out to her waiting for a shake from hers. She stuck her hand out to meet his. "I'm Lisa. Lisa Flores." She said back to him. He grinned. "Yeah well Lisa Flores how's it been here in the big apple? Do you like it here?" Lisa smiled abit at him. He was asking so many questions like a mere child. "Well I have been here my whole life its been a bit good and bad." She answered thoughtfully to the teen turtle. Mikey seemed to be really happy with her answer.

From the other side she noticed that the other turtle was making his way towards them. She felt her body tense up in fear as he got closer. He seemed to have a troubled look on his features. Her new found friend seemed to have sensed her fear because he placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump. She looked over to Mikey then to her Boss. Alex had his eyes trained on the two turtles; they were still having a disagreement. He brought a hand to his chin and began to stroke it thoughtfully.

She looked from him back to Mikey who had a smile. "Don't worry babe. Donnie won't do anything but talk your ear off about tech stuff." He told her. She bite her lip in thought. What was she doing judging these turtles for? They hadn't done anything… life threating to her….Well except that turtle with those kitchen knives. He seemed to always be pissed off about everything and that included her for some reason. And she'd never even might him before.

Although his voice sounded familiar….Very Familiar.

"Lisa is it?" She looked over to see a hand in front of her face. A three fingered hand more like it. She glanced up at the hands owner. He had a purple bandana wrapped around his eyes and a genuine smile on his lips or beak? She blinked repeatedly before she grabbed his hand. "Sorr-Sorry I….Yes Lisa and You must be Donnie?" She asked giving the hand a firm squeeze. It felt pretty much smooth and clammy. He let her hand go and nodded. "Yup I'm Donnie and I have to say you must be the first person we've meet that hasn't fainted yet." He chuckled. She felt her cheeks heat up. "Oh is that so?" She asked him. The turtle nodded as he sat next to her.

"Yeah you should get an award or a medal." He joked. Lisa laughed at his joke. "Nah I don't need another medal added to my collection." She said waving him off. Crap! Lisa hoped they hadn't heard that. Why did she have to say that for!? Her hands gripped tightly onto her jeans.

"A collection?" Asked Mikey. She cringed at his question. They had heard it. She looked from Mikey's wide eyes of excitement to the alley wall and back to him. "Well it's a collection of simple things you know just for winning the spelling bee and stuff." She said her voice trailing off. But Mikey wanted more than what she had just answered with it seemed. She didn't feel like explaining about her winnings any time soon. It was more of a private thing for her or maybe she didn't want to tell them about her collection of awards and medals because she was afraid of getting made fun of.

She sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it." She told him as nicely as she could. "Oh okay." He answered before he turned towards his brothers. He started to swing his nunchaku around in lazy circles. Lisa bite her bottom lip in sorrow. What was wrong with her? Lisa looked down at her lap to her hands. This was awkward.

She watched her watches hands tick second by second. It was almost like it drew her in by the ticking sound. "Um Lisa?" She jumped back into her mind and looked up. The blue bandana turtle stood only a few steps down from her. He had a smile on his face and a hand out to her. "I'm sorry for my brothers actions. He must have scared you abit uh?"He asked. Lisa shook her head bringing her hands up. "No..Um No way I was just kinda surprised." She answered.

He was still in front of her with his three fingered hand in front of her. His face had the same smile but it seemed kind of strained. "OH?!" She grabbed his hand and shook it.

Raph watched with narrowed eyes as his "fearless" brother took that girls hand. He could feel his insides burning up with rage. They didn't have to make sure this girl was okay! He had tons of better things to do then make sure that "she's not scared to death!" so said his brother. But that wasn't true he had seen her laughing and giggling with his other two brothers. He felt his hands tighten around his sai's.

This was surely a waste of time for all four of them and what will master splinter think now? He was sure to give them a talk that he didn't want to hear right now! He was beyond the level of cool now! "Hey ,Raph! Hey Raph come over dude and introduce yourself dude!" Yelled Mikey. His brother was waving his hand around wildly towards him. The girl Lisa moved a few inches from his brother Mikey and gave him a weird look.

He already had it up to here with people looking at his family with those kinds of looks! "Shut up Mikey I aint deaf!" He yelled. His voice echoed around the small alley and into the street. That girl Lisa jumped back from his sudden outburst. And he was glad! He was glad that he had installed that kind of reaction from her.

"Raphael! Please control your voice!" Ordered his "Fearless leader". Raphael bit back a nasty reply to Leo because he didn't want another argument. It was a waste of time for him and that idiot brother of his. But to stop anymore argument he made his way to this scrawny girl. He looked over to Alex who nodded his head and a single small whisper of greeting was to him. He stood behind his brother Leo with the same expression on his face and he didn't care! Not one bet!

_**So please please comment!**_

_**I want to know how I'm doing here guys! My fellow readers! But yeah working on next chap right now so I'll have it out soon my beautiful wonderful readers! **____** And I hope that this wasn't rushed into meeting the tmnt!?um? I hope not! **___


End file.
